Large storage batteries are utilized in a variety of applications, particularly in motor vehicles such as automobiles, motorcycles, boats, and the like. The removal, recharging, conditioning, or use of such batteries is commonly encountered during routine maintenance motor vehicles and common problems encountered with these vehicles.
The operation of such batteries can be both difficult and dangerous. The large terminals and high voltages result in the use of specific hardware for such batteries. The removal or reconnection of the battery terminals often requires tools to accomplish. The use of conventional tools for such a job is often dangerous, as metal portions can cause sparks, minor explosions, or shorting of the battery.
Various attempts have been made to provide electrical connections adapted for motor batteries. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,147, issued in the name of Signorile, describes a battery jumper cable system which provides removable electrical connectors to a conventional car battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,152, issued in the name of Freitag, describes a battery terminal adaptor and connector. The Freitag device provides an alternate means of connection to the terminals of such a battery.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices do not provide a secure, stable connection. Also, many such devices require the use of additional tools. Furthermore, many such devices do not provide features to assist a user who is not accustomed to working with such parts. In addition, many such devices are not particularly adaptable to various common scenarios. Accordingly, there exists a need for battery terminal connection without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.